Lost Without You
by TemaTen-Chan
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke já namoravam há quase 6 meses mas um imprevisto faz com que se separem. Sasuke parte para o estrageiro e passados três anos volta. Será que ambos se iram reconhecer? Como correram as coisas daí em diante ? Irá Sakura perdoá-lo? Sasusakufic
1. Prólogo

**Oi está foi uma fic que fiz para o passado aniversário de Gaaraomanieca. Não tinha a certeza se haveria de postá-la mas finalmente decidi ir em frente. É a minha primeira fic com o casal SasuSaku como principal. Não sou muito fã de Sasuke e Sakura (em separado) mas gosto do casal em si é o meu 3º favorito (1º Nejiten! XD).**

**Bem, espero que esteja mais ou menos, não sei muito bem trabalhar com este casal xp**

****

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!**

****

**Prólogo**

**-Separação-**

-Já tens tudo Sasuke? – perguntou Fugaku abrindo o porta-bagagens do carro, o rapaz observava o brilho das suas severas faces ao luar. Tinha parado para o observar agora que se dera conta que era realmente a última vez que o veria no decorrer de três longos anos.

Nunca fora muito apegado ao pai, era com a mãe que se sentia mais à vontade para conversar e esclarecer coisas, no entanto, nas últimas semanas que tivera antes de partir decidira tentar percebê-lo e compreendê-lo melhor. Tinham conversado mais, passado tempo juntos a assistir a jogos de ténis e football na televisão, até um filme de terror ele convencera o pai a ver mesmo sabendo que estava ocupado na empresa. No último dia tinham ido correr para praia relembrando os velhos tempos de infância em que Sasuke ainda tinha três anos e andava de mãos dadas com a mãe a apanhar conchinhas, enquanto Itachi e o pai se aventuravam pelo mar bravo.

A mãe, Mikoto, tinha ficado contente com a aproximação que Sasuke tentara ter do pai pois eles sempre tinham tido uma relação muito estreita um com o outro, normalmente só trocavam meia dúzia de palavras e não mais do que as necessárias.

-Sim pai. – respondeu o moreno voltando a andar. Com a ajuda de Fugaku colocou as malas na bagageira e dirigiu-se à mãe para um doloroso abraço se despedida.

Mikoto era macia e cheirava bem, era um odor natural por isso ela nunca usava perfume frequentemente o que era facilmente invejado por outras mulheres, mas ela estava sempre serena e calma e nunca se chateava duma maneira explosiva, quando descobria que algum dos irmãos tinha feito algum disparate resolvia tudo da forma mais pacífica e calma possível.

-Querido toma bem conta de ti. – murmurou ela ainda abraçando o filho de forma maternal mas já com as lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sei que o Itachi está contigo mas… - Mikoto começou a ficar atrapalhada e quebrou o abraço olhando-o nos olhos.

-Não te preocupes mãe. – Sasuke agarrou-lhe nas mãos, que já tremiam, e deu-lhe um beijo de despedida. – Vou ter saudades… - largou as mãos da mãe e voltou-se para pai que já se encontrava ao lado da esposa e deu-lhe um largo aperto de mão. – Adeus pai.

Fugaku assentiu e depois Sasuke logo voltou de novo até ao carro onde Itachi o esperava ao volante.

-Entra maninho! E acredita, é melhor pores o cinto. – constatou maleficamente com a certeza de que a viagem ia ser bem agitada.

-Seu tarado! – volveu Sasuke abrindo a porta do outro lado do condutor. No entanto, antes de entrar deitou uma última olhadela à sua casa e acenou novamente aos país tentando gravar bem os seus rostos na sua memória.

-Adeus… - sussurrou entrando finalmente no carro.

-Welcome to hell! – cantarolou Itachi sorrindo mas, logo se calou respeitando assim a tristeza do irmão em partir para longe da cidade onde sempre vivera.

Sasuke permaneceu um momento em silêncio até se voltar para o mais velho e dizer:

-Podes arrancar.

-De certeza? – inquiriu Itachi pouco convencido.

-Sim. – Sasuke olhava a lua pela janela, sentia-se dividido. Por um lado desejava ir para a escola onde sempre tinha sonhado entrar mas, por outro não queria deixar as suas raízes e origens, os seus amigos, os seus conhecidos, a sua família e Sakura…

-Ei maninho! – chamou o mais velho sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-Han? – Sasuke desviou o olhar da perfeita esfera lunar para olhar para ele.

-Não te esqueces-te de nada?

-Não sei do que falas. – atalhou desviando o olhar.

Itachi virou com o carro à direita em vez de seguir em frente, como devia ter feito, e continuou por ruas mais pequenas e estreitas até parar em frente de uma casa bem familiar para Sasuke. Ao parar apressou-se a desligar os motores e os faróis.

-Ainda não te despedis-te de todos, pois não? – inquiriu fitando-o.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel na penumbra, o que ele tinha tentado evitar Itachi não tencionava deixar escapar.

-Ia ser demasiado dolorosa para ela. Tu sabê-lo.

-Tcht! Tretas! – Itachi acomodou-se no banco do carro colocando os baços atrás da cabeça. – O que ia ser demasiado doloroso era fugires como um cobarde e de consciência pesada. – Sasuke fitava agora a casa de Sakura. – Vá, sai lá do carro que eu fico ao pé do café à espera.

Ainda relutante Sasuke saiu do carro. Itachi deu logo marcha, impossibilitando-o de desistir, e deixou-o sozinho no meio da rua, tendo como única companhia a lua.

Andou um pouco mais para a frente e fixou o olhar na janela do quarto dela, janela que não sabia quando voltaria a ver.

-Sakura… - sussurrou tristemente.

Iriam fazer na semana seguinte seis meses de namoro e ele teria de a abandonar. Era-lhe doloroso, nunca outra decisão lhe tinha custado tanto a tomar na vida, mas não podia recusar a oportunidade que lhe tinha sido dada.

_-Tens de te agarrar à primeira oportunidade que surgir Sasuke e não deixá-la escapar! – exclamou Fugaku._

_ -Sim pai. – respondeu um Sasuke de seis anos sério._

Conseguia imaginá-la dentro do quarto, sentada em cima da cama enquanto dava uma vista de olhos pelas longas enciclopédias de medicina da mãe ou então a ver os seus animes favoritos agarrada a uma almofada.

Não conseguia habituar-se à ideia de que se iria afastar daquilo tudo mas, o que lhe metia mais medo era confrontá-la por isso parou de tentar reunir coragem e deu meia volta para ir ter ao café. Ia tão embrenhado nos seus pensamentos que tropeçou numa lata e deu um estrondoso trambolhão no meio da rua.

-Autch! – exclamou ao constatar que lhe doía o traseiro. – Shimata! – gritou alto mas logo se arrependeu porque uma rapariga de cabelos rosa e olhos verde esmeralda surgiu da janela da varanda.

-Sasuke-kun? – parecia confusa ao vê-lo ali ainda por cima estatelado no meio do chão. – Que fazes aqui?

O rapaz ficou em branco e em pânico.

-Ah matte! Eu desço já. – sorriu e fechou a janela da varanda.

-Não! Matte! – exclamou aflito mas já era tarde de mais, Sakura já se encontrava à porta e casa com um bonito sorriso a iluminar-lhe o rosto. Correu até ele e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

-Então a que devo esta visita nocturna?

Sasuke desenvencilhou-se dela frio. Iria partir por isso não podia estar ali a dar-lhe corda só ia faze-la sofrer mais, tinha de recorrer à última ideia que lhe passara pela cabeça. Tinha de acabar o relacionamento que tinha com Sakura para ela não se sentir presa a um rapaz que estaria mais de dois anos fora. Queria que ela fosse feliz e mesmo que isso lhe custasse ele tinha de fazê-lo.

-Acabou… – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer passando ao seu lado ignorando-a e continuando o seu caminho até ao café.

Sakura permaneceu estática com a franja a tapar-lhe os olhos, enquanto uma lágrima lhe escorria pelo seu rosto abaixo. Sentiu o coração a ser sufocado de angústia.

-Porquê? – inquiriu virando-se para ele. Sasuke continuou a andar impassível. – Não me vais explicar? Porque é que guardas sempre tudo para ti? Porque te vais embora e não me vais dizer nada?

-Porque é que eu haveria de te dizer alguma coisa? – volveu frio parando de costas para ela. – Não tens nada a ver com as minhas decisões. Eu é que escolho o que quero fazer.

Sakura virou o rosto em lágrimas de sofrimento enquanto se lembrava do dia em que se tinham conhecido.

-Lembras-te quando… quando me ensinas-te que a solidão era dolorosa? – a rapariga continuava a chorar tentando agarrar-se ás memórias passadas. Ela esperou ávida pela resposta dele mas apenas recebeu mais um aperto no coração.

-Não. Não me lembro.

-Eu amo-te mais do que tudo no mundo Sasuke! – gritou ela em lágrimas. -Porque me vais deixar agora? Depois de tanto tempo juntos?

-És mesmo irritante Sakura. – cortou ele frio virando o rosto para ela. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar e sentir o coração a despedaçar-se. Cortou-a com um olhar gélido e depois voltou a pôr-se em marcha.

-Não espera! Não vás! – gritou ela correndo na sua direcção mas ele afastou-se e apareceu rapidamente por trás dela.

-Adeus Sakura… - foi a última coisa que disse antes de a deixar sozinha e entrar abatido dentro do carro do irmão.

****

**Deixem reviews, alegram imenso o meu dia! ^^v**


	2. Chapter 1

**Novo capítulo! Espero que esteja à altura! Gostei imenso de escrever está parte com todas as personagens do Naruto **

****

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! Mas isso não impede a minha imaginação de fluir xp**

****

**Capítulo I**

**-Reencontro-**

** Três anos mais tarde…**

-_Toca a acordar, é hora de levantar! Toca a acordar, é o hora de levantar! _ - cantarolava um despertador em forma de ursinho pelo quarto fora. – _Toca a acordar, é hora de… _- antes do barulhento despertador poder acabar a sua cantilena foi esmagado cruelmente por um assustador punho vindo directamente debaixo dos lençóis.

Uma jovem rapariga de dezassete anos ensonada, cabelos rosa despenteados e uns olhos verde-esmeralda com profundas olheiras saiu debaixo das mantas enquanto bocejava sonoramente. Era segunda-feira, o que queria dizer que mais uma nova semana cheia de aulas e trabalhos estava prestes a começar mas, isso nunca fora um problema para ela. Era uma aluna aplicada e com sucesso, ultrapassava todas as suas dificuldades e ainda ajudava os outros quando necessário.

-Ahhh… - bocejou ela olhando em redor. – Hum… Onde é que eu meti o meu uniforme?

Procurou-o pelo quarto todo até o encontrar em cima da cadeira da secretária, vestiu-o e desceu para a cozinha. Como de costume os pais já tinham saído, mas ela não estava chateada, sabia que tinham de chegar bem cedo aos seus empregos e como ela tinha quase dezoito anos já se desenrascava sozinha.

Fritou uns ovos e comeu alguns restos do jantar para se despachar mais rápido, deixou os pratos e a frigideira no lava-loiça e pegou na mochila. À entrada calçou os sapatos e saiu.

-Ittekimasu! – exclamou ela mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria ouvir.

Seguiu o seu habitual caminho para a escola a pé, as magníficas flores de cerejeira flutuavam pelo ar ao sabor da brisa primaveril e Sakura sorria ao contemplar a paisagem até que o seu equilíbrio espiritual e psicológico foi, violentamente, perturbado por um grito estridente:

-Kyaaa! Sakura-chan! Ohaiyo! – saudou uma Tenten histérica.

-Controla-te! – ordenou Temari ao seu lado com uma gota, enorme, na cabeça.

-Mas, mas eu… - começou a morena com uns olhinhos suplicantes.

-Mas nada! Queres levar um sedativo? – ameaçou a outra tirando uma seringa sabe-se lá de onde.

-Ieeeee! – Tenten correu assustada pela rua acima e escondeu-se atrás de Sakura a tremer.

-Tenten? – interrogou a rapariga de cabelo personalizado.

-A Tema-chan quer dar-me uma pica! Itai! – choramingou.

-Eu ouvi isso miúda panda!

-Pronto T-chan. Se ela tentar eu dou-lhe um murro. – tranquilizou Sakura abraçando-a. Tenten deitou a língua de fora a Temari.

-Então Sakura? Estás a proteger aí a pandinha? – a loura finalmente alcançou-as.

-Eu não sou um panda! – reclamou ela libertando-se de Sakura.

-És sim. Os teus carrapitos parecem orelhas.

-E tu tens cornos de veado! Quatro cornos! – volveu Tenten muito senhora do seu nariz.

Temari voltou a sacar da seringa que utilizava para ameaçar a morena.

-Vem cá dizer isso.

-Kyaaa! – Sakura foi novamente abraçada por Tenten.

-Então? Vocês são tão mazinhas uma para a outra. – constatou a rapariga de cabelo rosa. – Nem parecem melhores amigas.

-Mas somos! – interrompeu Tenten feliz.

-Somos? – perguntou Temari pensativa.

-Claro que somos!

-Ah estava a gozar! Também te adoro T-chan!

-Tema-chan!

Abraço de amigas no meio da rua.

-Olhem! Aqueles não são o Shikamaru, o Neji e a Hinata? – inquiriu Sakura.

-Kya! Shikamaru! – exclamou Temari largando Tenten e abraçando-se ao namorado como uma lapa, fazendo com que os dois primos tivessem de se afastar para evitarem serem atropelados.

-Porque é que me sinto traída? – perguntou-se Tenten pensativa mas os seus pensamentos voaram para outro sítio ao ver Temari espetar um linguado em Shikamru. – Ugh! Que nojo! Vocês não se podem ir comer em privado!

-Não! – respondeu a loira sorridente. – Em privado fazemos outras coisas.

-Que nojo! Não achas Sakura? – Tenten virou-se para ela.

-Bem, não posso concordar. Desculpa T-chan.

-Hina-chan? – a rapariga de olhos pérola apenas corou com a pergunta a si dirigida. - Será que serei a única pessoa neste mundo contra linguados?

-Isso é porque nunca experimentas-te. – replicou Ino que acabava de chegar com Kiba.

-Exacto! – continuou Sakura. – Quando ainda és B.V. achas que é um nojo, mas depois a tua opinião muda radicalmente.

-Ei! Eu não sou B.V.! – reclamou chateada.

-Não? – perguntou Neji.

-Não!

-E como vamos saber que é verdade? – voltou ele a perguntar.

-Pára de te amar em advogado para cima de mim Neji!

-O que é? Não se pode censurar um homem por estar interessado em ser o primeiro. – volveu Neji, brilhantemente, deixando Tenten corada a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis.

-Essa foi demais Neji! – exclamou Kiba que ainda estava a rir da cara que Tenten tinha feito.

-Yo minna! – saudou um loiro hiperactivo enquanto corria ao lado de Lee para os apanhar.

-Nem penses que me ganhas Naruto-kun! O fogo da juventude está comigo!

-Ah problemáticos. – suspirou Shikamaru ainda com Temari colada ao seu pescoço.

-Hinata-chan! Como estás? – perguntou Naruto despenteando-lhe o cabelo quando os alcançou.

-Ah… B-b-b-bem N-N-Naruto-kun… - a cara da rapariga era um tomate.

-Que bom! Vem comigo, está quase a tocar. – sorriu puxando-a por um braço.

-N-N-Naruto-kun…?

-Vê lá o que é que fazes a minha prima sim? Preciso de a levar de volta inteira no final do dia. – avisou Neji protector.

-Não te preocupes!

Ino espetou um beijo em Kiba e seguiu Naruto e Hinata pois todos frequentavam o mesmo curso. Artes Visuais.

-Ja ne chuchu!

-Bye babe! – respondeu Kiba acenando.

-Nós também devias ir andando. – apontou Neji dirigindo-se a Lee e Tenten.

-Yosh! Vamos lá! O fogo da juventude está connosco! – gritou o rapaz das sobrancelhas farfalhudas com um sorriso ofuscante. – Tenten? – inquiriu ao notar que a amiga estava estranha.

-Han? O quê? Onde? Quando? – balbuciou despertando do mundo da fantasia. – Dizes-te alguma coisa?

-Ah… Vamos lá? O fogo da juventude está connosco?

-Ah sim! – exclamou ela parecendo voltar à realidade. – Espera. Vamos aonde?

Todos suspiraram com gotas na cabeça.

-Aulas Tenten! Aulas! – relembrou Sakura.

Longo silêncio.

-Ah pois é! Venham daí Lee, Neji! – exclamou ela começando a correr. – Ainda vão aí? – voltou atrás e pegou na mão de Neji sorrindo. – Mexe-me essas pernas seu advogado atrevido!

-Que eu sabia isto não é a tropa e eu não vou professor de educação física! – reclamou ele.

-Paciência!

Tenten, Lee e Neji afastaram-se do grupo para irem para aulas. Eles estavam os três no curso de Humanidades.

-Bem… Vamos? – perguntou Sakura para o resto dos amigos.

-'Bora lá! – retorquiu Kiba.

-Vamos Shikita? – Temari agarrava-o agora pelo braço.

-Sim problemática. – suspirou ele.

-Eu não sou nada problemática!

Todos seguiram para o mesmo bloco, pois todos estavam no curso de Ciências. Iriam ter agora Inglês com a professora Anko e ela não costumava facilitar a vida a nenhum dos alunos mas, era muito brincalhona também.

-Ah… Inglês pela manhã… - suspirou Kiba desanimado.

-Problemático. Onde está o Choji?

-Hum… Provavelmente na cafetaria, há caça do último pacote de batatas fritas. – respondeu Temari.

-Pois… - concordou Shikamaru.

-Olhem malta vou só há casa de banho. – disse Sakura.

-Se chegares atrasada a Anko mata-te! – avisou Kiba.

-Eu sei. – Sakura riu. – Vou tentar não chegar.

A rapariga afastou-se e começou a andar pelo corredor, haviam já muitos alunos a entrar para as salas de aula por isso ela apressou o passo mas, ao fazê-lo, chocou contra as costas de alguém e caiu de rabo no chão.

-Itai! – queixou-se.

-Desculpa. Estás bem? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

-Ah sim, estou b… - a sua voz falhou ao ver um rapaz de cabelos azuis-escuros rebeldes e olhos ónix estender-lhe mão. Era tão belo que Sakura não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo fixamente. – Ah sim! Estou óptima! – exclamou levantando-se rapidamente sem aceitar a sua mão. – Gomen ne! Eu devia prestar mais atenção ao que há pelo caminho! – fez uma vénia e correu dali para fora embaraçada deixando o rapaz a confuso mas interessado.

Com o incidente Sakura até se esqueceu de que queria ir à casa de banho e arrancou para a sala mesmo a tempo de não chegar atrasada.

A aula de Anko foi normal para si, o que quer dizer subornos, chantagens, gritos e muitas ameaças há mistura, incluindo a cana de bambu na cabeça de alguns desafortunados mas, nada fora do normal.

-Muito bem alunos dos infernos! Podem sair! – gritou, como sempre, a professora Anko.

-Yesssssssssss! – exclamaram os alunos em euforia.

-CALADOS! – a cana de bambu bateu violentamente na secretária. – Graças a isso trabalho de casa extra e saem todos em fila indiana!

-Ohhh… - suspiraram os alunos desanimados.

Depois de apontarem os trabalhos de casa saíram ordenadamente da sala e Sakura seguiu para o pátio com os amigos.

-Kuso! A Anko continua a mesma fera! – queixou-se Kiba irritado andando ao lado de Choji e Shikamaru no corredor.

-Eu ouvi isso menino Inuzuka! – Kiba virou-se e pode ver uma Anko quase a rebentar em chamas.

-Kya! Fujam!

Todos correram para o pátio evitando a cólera da professora de Inglês.

-Ufa! – suspirou Sakura. – Tens de aprender a segurar a língua Kiba!

-Gomen ne.

-Problemáticos. – murmurou Shikamaru entre dentes.

-Será que essa é a única palavra que conheces? – inquiriu Temari irritada.

-Não.

-Não me respondas! – a loura deu-lhe um murro na cabeça, fazendo-o ficar com um galo.

Sakura riu baixinho observando o casal mas, logo reparou que o rapaz com que chocara no corredor a olhava sentado nos ramos de uma árvore. Porque estaria a olhar para ela? Será que estava interessado em si?

-SA-KU-RA! – berrou Tenten ao seu ouvido fazendo com que se assusta-se.

-Tenten! – suspirou. – Que susto!

-Estavas nas nuvens. Hum… Pergunto-me se a culpa é daquele gato ali? – inquiriu a morena matreira.

-Han? Quem? – perguntou Ino super interessada.

-Aquele moreno sexy ali naquela árvore! Não estás a ver? – Tenten apontava com afinco para a direcção do rapaz mistério.

-Ai deixa ver! – Temari juntou-se ao grupo.

-É tão fofo! – guinchou Tenten com os olhos a brilhar.

-Tcht! – retorquiu Neji irritado.

-Estás com ciúmes meu lindo? – a morena sorria vitoriosa.

-Obviamente que não.

-Cala-te Neji! Olha que ele não é nada de deitar fora! – desta vez fora Ino a pronunciar-se.

-Ino! – Kiba fez cara feia.

-Oh gomen ne amorzinho. – a loira abraçou-o como pedido de desculpas e ele sorriu.

-Hum… Intressante… - murmurou Temari.

-Que foi? – perguntou Shikamaru tentado parecer impassível.

-Aquela carinha linda não me é estranha… Hum… Deve ser só impressão. Também com os gajos giros que já vi na vida.

-Problemática.

-Eu… eu… - começou Sakura. – Eu vou lá ver!

-Han? Matte! Também quero! – suplicou Tenten mas foi agarrada na cintura por Neji.

-Larga-me Hyuuga! – ordenou ameaçadora.

-Nem penses. Ainda fazes um escândalo.

Sakura perguntou-se porque estava a ir ter com um rapaz que nunca tinha sequer falado? Bem, ela tinha falado mas, não como se o conhece-se. No entanto, os seus pés tinham vida própria e ela deu por si ao pé das raízes da árvore a olhar para o ramo onde ele estava sentado.

-Ah… - balbuciou. – Olá!

-Oi. – disse ele com uma voz atraente descendo do ramo onde estava sentado.

-Eu… Queria pedir desculpa novamente pelo de há bocado. – ela fez uma vénia.

-Não há problema. – ele sorriu. – Olha, queres sair este sábado?

-Han? – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

-Para nos conhecer-mos melhor. – disse amavelmente.

-Ah… - Sakura estava bloqueada na linha de pensamento.

-Já tens coisas marcadas?

-Não, não! – exclamou exaltada.

-Então podes vir. – constatou. – Certo?

Sakura ficou feita parva a olhar para ele. Será que era bom aceitar? Bem, também não devia fazer mal, por isso ela resolveu consentir antes que ele mudasse de ideias.

-Ok! – sorriu sem graça.

-Óptimo. – o rapaz dos olhos ónix também sorriu. – Sábado ás 16h?

-Sim! Onde?

-Podes vir ter há porta da escola eu venho cá ter. Adeus. – disse virando costas e indo ter com o seu grupo de amigos.

Sakura não tinha noção do que estava prestes a acontecer.

**Continua…**

****

**Deixem reviews! ^^ Nunca me canso de dizer isto -.-" XP**


End file.
